


A Present for Orpheus

by jagdoc09



Series: Growing Up with the Gods [7]
Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Hadestown - Mitchell
Genre: And yet I did, F/M, Family, Fluff, Gen, I did not plan on creating a universe, I did not plan on writing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21651700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jagdoc09/pseuds/jagdoc09
Summary: Six months after the trick, spring has finally returned. And with that, it's time for Orpheus's birthday.  What surprises are in store for him?
Relationships: Hades/Persephone (Hadestown)
Series: Growing Up with the Gods [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560940
Comments: 4
Kudos: 70





	A Present for Orpheus

**Author's Note:**

  * For [enjolraspermittedit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/enjolraspermittedit/gifts).



> So I wasn't planning on writing this, or even making another one-shot. I blame the discord chat group for this. Folks this is for you. Thanks for the ideas and for being a sounding board. Enjolraspermittedit, thanks for betaing!
> 
> About 6 months post Trick. Orpheus is finally turning 7. My headcannon puts his birthday around the spring equinox. So trick was fall equinox, babysitting was around the winter solstice, and now spring equinox for the poets birthday.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, it belongs to Anaïs Mitchell 

* * *

“Sister I don’t know what to do. It’s the boy’s birthday coming up, and he won’t tell me what he wants. I mean I know what he needs, but that’s not the same,” grumbled Hermes. He’s behind his bar mixing drinks like a normal spring afternoon. The Lady of the Underground Persephone is sitting across the bar from him. She’s still nursing her first drink. She’s not been drinking much the last year. Things have been better with Hades. She looks at Hermes. The lines around his face are starting to show up, mostly due to raising Orpheus she knows. 

“I wouldn’t, worry brother. Orpheus is a good boy. You know he’ll like whatever you get him. Styx Hermes, close the bar down and give the boy a day of uninterrupted attention. He’ll eat that up,” she shot back to him. “ I mean I know what Hades and I are getting him, so your gonna lose regardless.” smirked the queen. 

Hermes was quick to respond to that. “Oh no, you don’t. No big presents Persephone. The gemstones after the train were big enough. And let’s not even mention the knife he had after you and that husband of yours babysat him around the solstice. I can’t count how many times he’s almost hurt himself. No big presents. Just something small please.” 

“All I can promise is I’ll try, brother. But Hades likes the boy as well. He likes being able to dote on him. Especially since none are in the future for us right now.” Persephone spoke calmly. She liked that Hades enjoyed spending time with Orpheus. Made it easier to get him to visit her up top with Orpheus to help her. Hades hasn’t been able to say no to the boy yet. And if she has her way, he won’t ever be able to. At least not until they have their own little one. 

Hermes sighed. He knew this, and yet he kept hoping. “All right sister. I’ll trust you to keep your husband in line. I’m sure I’m going to regret this. Anyways you think he’s big enough for his own instrument now?” 

**Two weeks later….**

“Lady Persephone! Mr. Hades! Hi! It’s my birthday today! Did you come for dessert?!” 

“Hi, Orpheus. Yes, Hades and I came for dessert and presents. We brought you one as well. But you have to wait to open it. We also brought one from Hecate. She said she’s sorry she can’t be here, but she has to stay there so Mr. Hades can come.” Persephone grinned. She loved this boy. S _he cannot understand how his mother left him. Thank the Styx for Hermes she thinks. I can’t imagine him being like this if the other one raised him. Thank Styx Hermes is instead of the sunny hothead._ “Anyways kiddo, where’s Mr. Hermes? I need to put this down.” 

“He’s inside, Lady Persephone. It’s only us here today. Mr. Hermes closed the place down for today,” Orpheus said rapid-fire. He spoke as quickly as he ran, and the boy was fast. Today though, he was all smiles and fun. His favorite people were all here. It’s a good day today. 

Hades grinned after hearing this. Well then, this will make our present go easier if no one else is around. “Orpheus, my boy, go get Mr. Hermes. I want to give you, your present from Lady Persephone and me.”

“Yes, sir Mr. Hades. Mr. Hermes come quick! Mr. Hades and Lady Persephone have a present for me!” 

Hermes approached with caution. He knew Persephone said she’d try, but that doesn’t mean Hades would listen. After seeing Hades face, Hermes nodded to go ahead. 

Hades bent down so he was on eye level with Orpheus. “Now Orpheus, this is a very special present. You have to be a big boy to get one of these, and you have to make sure to listen to Lady Persephone about how to take care of it. But you’re a big boy now, after all, you helped Mr. Hermes last year with the train. That proves your ready for this. Here’s the box, go ahead Orpheus, open it up.” 

Orpheus ripped into the paper. He could swear there was noise coming from the box. But he wasn’t sure...There! There’s the opening on the box. Going for it he pops it open. His eyes get wide, and he looks up at Lady Persephone. He sees her nod and sees Mr. Hades’ smile. The present inside is for him, all right. He bends down almost falls into the box, but he gets his hands around it. Straightening up this smile on his face threatens to break it. 

“It’s a puppy! Thank you, thank you, thank you! Thank you Lady Persephone. Thank you, Mr. Hades. Mr. Hermes look! It’s a puppy! Can I keep it? I’ll take good care of it promise! I’ll walk it and feed it. It can sleep on my bed, and it won’t make a mess. I promise I’ll listen to Lady Persephone about what it needs.” Orpheus’s eyes were huge. Holding the puppy to his chest it’s heads were on the same level as his. Hermes looked at him and what he saw was his downfall. Four sets of brown eyes, all wide open and hopeful. _Damn them he thought._ “Orpheus…..ok. You can keep him. What’s his name?” 

“Really Mr. Hermes?! Thank you! I promise I won’t let you down. His name? His name is Hymn. Like music. Do you like it?” 

“That’s certainly a unique name for a dog kiddo. Now here’s my present.” 

“A lyre? You got me a lyre?! Thank you, Mr. Hermes! Thank you! I’ll write great music on it! Me and Hymn will be great with it, you’ll see! Come on Hymn! Let me show you our room.” 


End file.
